Captain America: The First Avenger in Sonic Style
Captain America: The First Avenger is a 2011 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America. It is the fifth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by Joe Johnston, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely and stars with Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Amy Rose, Professor Robotnik, Dark Oak, Knuckles the Echidna and more. It was distributed by Paramount Pictures. Predominantly set during World War II, the film tells the story of Steve Rogers, (Sonic) a sickly man from Brooklyn who was transformed into super-soldier Captain America to aid in the war effort. Rogers must stop the Red Skull (Dark Oak), Adolf Hitler's ruthless head of weaponry and the leader of an organization that intends to use an artifact called the "Tesseract" as an energy-source for world domination. Captain America: The First Avenger premiered in Hollywood on July 19, 2011 and was released in the United States on July 22, 2011. The film became a critical and commercial success, grossing a total of $368.6 million worldwide. The Blu-ray and DVD were released on October 25, 2011. A sequel titled Captain America: The Winter Soldier is set for release in 2014. Plot In the present day, scientists in the Arctic uncover a circular object with a red, white and blue motif. In March 1942, Nazi officer Johann Schmidt and his men enter the town of Tønsberg in German occupied Norway to steal a mysterious Tesseract possessing untold powers. Meanwhile, in New York City, Steve Rogers was rejected for World War II military duty, because of various health and physical problems. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend, Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes (Knuckles), Rogers again attempts to enlist. Overhearing Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allows Rogers to enlist. He was recruited in the Scientific Strategic Reserve as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Col. Chester Phillips (Eggman) and British agent Peggy Carter (Amy Rose). Phillips is unconvinced by Erskine's claims that Rogers is the right person for the procedure, but relents after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine reveals to Rogers that Schmidt underwent an imperfect version of the procedure and suffered side-effects. Back in Europe, Schmidt and Dr. Arnim Zola successfully harness the energies of the Tesseract, intending to use the power to fuel Zola's inventions. Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatches an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjects Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". After Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and more muscular, one of the attendees kills Erskine, revealing himself to be Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursues and captures Kruger, but the assassin commits suicide by cyanide capsule before he can be interrogated. With Erskine dead and his super-soldier formula lost, U.S. Senator Brandt has Rogers tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds, rather than allow scientists to study him and attempt to rediscover the formula. In 1943, while on tour in Italy performing for active servicemen, Rogers learns that Barnes' unit was lost in a battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe that Barnes is dead, Rogers has Carter and engineer Howard Stark fly him behind enemy lines to mount a solo rescue attempt. Rogers infiltrates the fortress of Schmidt's HYDRA organization, freeing Barnes and the other captured soldiers. Rogers confronts Schmidt who removes his mask revealing a red, skull-like visage that earned him the sobriquet "the Red Skull"(Dark Oak). Schmidt escapes and Rogers returns to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers recruits Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jacques Dernier to attack the other known HYDRA bases. Stark outfits Rogers with advanced equipment in particular a circular shield made of vibranium, a rare, near-indestructible metal. Rogers and his team successfully sabotage various HYDRA operations. The team later assaults a train carrying Zola. Zola was captured, but Barnes falls from the train to his apparent death. Using information extracted from Zola, the final HYDRA stronghold is located and Rogers leads an attack to stop Schmidt from using weapons of mass destruction on American cities. Rogers clambers aboard Schmidt's aircraft as it takes off. During the subsequent fight, the Tesseract's container is damaged. Schmidt physically handles the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The Tesseract falls to the floor, burning through the plane and falling to Earth. Seeing no way to land the plane without the risk of detonating its weapons, Rogers crashes it in the Arctic. Stark later recovers the Tesseract from the ocean floor, but is unable to locate Rogers or the aircraft. Rogers awakens in a 1940s-style hospital room. Deducing from an anachronistic radio broadcast that something is wrong, he flees outside into what is revealed to be present-day Times Square in New York City where S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury (Espio) tells him he has been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. In a post-credits scene, Fury approaches Rogers, proposing a mission with worldwide ramifications. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Steve Rogers/Captain America|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy fight back 2.jpg|Amy as Peggy Carter, an officer with the Strategic Scientific Reserve and the love interest of Captain America|link=Amy Rose Dark Oak 2.jpg|Dark Oak as Johann Schmidt/ Red Skull, |link=Dark Oak Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers' best friend|link=Knuckles the Echidna Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Colonel Chester Phillips|link=Dr. Eggman Professor_Gerald_Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as Howard Stark, the father of Tony Stark, who worked on various government projects dating back to the World War II era|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Nick Fury, the director of the super-spy agency, S.H.I.E.L.D|link=Espio the Chameleon Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies